warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuranke
Hi <333 hallo meine kleine!!!endlich bist du im wiki *freu* ly Sprenkelfeuer 18:33, 29. Jun. 2012 (UTC) re ja,ich finds auch suuper mit dir zu schreiben <333 joa,wir ham ja schon en termin ausgemacht xD GLGSprenkelfeuer 12:09, 2. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Happy-Birthday!!! herzlichen glückwunsch zum b-day meine mausii <3 ich hoffe,du hast schön mit deiner familie gefeiert... :) ly Sprenkelfeuer 20:41, 2. Jul. 2012 (UTC) bILD :D hab mal ein bildchen für dich gemalt<3 du kennst ja funkenflug aus svz :D das soll sie sein,ich wusste nich,wie sie aussieht.ich hoffe,sie gefällt dir GLGSprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 11:11, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Also mal als erklärung:das haben efeu und ich zusammen gemalt und ja :D Das ist Würstchenschweif,ham wir mal so aus lust gemacht .D GLGSprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 12:41, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Danke für das schöne bild!!!(Moorle xD) voll süß <333333 GLG Sprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 14:28, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) bild für dich Sprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 19:41, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) danke!!!voll süß!!!<33333333 GLGSprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 20:24, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) THX Vielen Dank für das Bild, es gefällt mir sehr gut <3333333333 Ich male dir auch ein Bild^^ GLG Jacky Für dich <3 Hier ist das versprochene Bild für dich <33333333 Ich hoffe es gefällt dir^^ büld das sollst du wissen,meine kleine :* HDGDLSprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 17:11, 25. Jul. 2012 (UTC) noch eins das soll efeuranke sein GLGSprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 09:43, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC) noch ein bild für dich GLGSprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 00:15, 28. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Na klar ;) Na klar kannst du im KometenClan mitmachen. Ist aber im Erfindung Wiki. GLG Jacky Efeupfote Hi efeu ich hab mal für dich efeupfote gemalt ;) hoffe es gefällt dir. Schwalbi ??? hallu?wolltest du nich heute on kommen?du hast mich doch extra noch gefragt DX jetzt kann ich doch kurz ma kommen,jetzt kommst du gar nich _;( Ly 18:41, 15. Aug. 2012 (UTC) re natürlich verzeihe ich dir!!! :D :D :D ne,die siggi hab ich nich selbst gemacht,ich weiß nich genau,wies geht :( aber du kannst eh erst mit 200 bearbeitungen eine habn :( Ly 12:50, 16. Aug. 2012 (UTC) *entsetzt* ich kann mim laptop netmehr ins internet DX der is putt ;( jetzt kann ich nurnoch vom pc aus ins internet,aber das werde ich so gut wie nie machen DX also bis ich nen neuen laptop hab komm ich fast garnicht mehr on ;C Ly 13:39, 19. Aug. 2012 (UTC) laalelu *-* mein internet geht rad mal zufällig wieder;) *freu* was weist du jetzt? *-* *neugierig* ILD 14:53, 20. Aug. 2012 (UTC) *** nüüüx,hab mich vertan :D sry ^^ ild 13:05, 21. Aug. 2012 (UTC) internet ja,also es geht manchmal und manchmal nicht,also kann ich ab und zu on kommen ;) Ly 13:46, 26. Aug. 2012 (UTC) hilfe!!! Efeu!!!ich brauch dich ;( alles in der schule is grad scheisse DX bitte geh mal ans telefon oder bist du weg?! bitte,Ineed You!!! Ly 17:27, 29. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hi! Bin jetzt auch da! :) :) :) Love You! Bärsi (Diskussion) 17:09, 6. Sep. 2012 (UTC) *hyperventielier* .D heyo!!!!! :D tust du was wissn??? ich war im englischen waca wiki und das is sooooo .....komisch :D ich geb dir mal den link zum chat >:D : http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat <---- Link also wenn du abends mal on kommst und ich auch on bin,dann mössen wir da mal zusammen in den chat gehn :DDDDDDDDDDD bitte! :) LY 12:04, 13. Sep. 2012 (UTC) reeeee hier der link für de vorlagen: http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_Cats_Wiki:Character_Art ich will dahin,weils lustig is :D schade aber versucj zu kommen,ja? :) ild 13:48, 13. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Der Schwertfisch:"Liebt DICH!" :DDDDDDDD geiles bild efeulein :D Sprenkel findet das gut XD ich lüüb dich :D <33333333333 GLG dein kleines Sprenkelchen:"You can count on me 'cause I can count on you!" <3 Ich MUSS dir etwas sagen... For YOU <3 :........ . . . .♥. .♥. . ♥. . . . . . . . . .♥. . ♥. . ♥ .......... . .♥. . . . . . . . .♥ . . . . .♥. . . . . . . . . .♥ .......... ♥. . . . . . . . . . . .♥ . . ♥. . . . . . . . . . . .♥ ......... ♥. . . . . . . . . . . . . . ♥ . . . . . . . . . . . . . .♥ ..........♥ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ♥ .......... ♥. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .♥ .......... . ♥ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ♥ .......... . . .♥. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .♥ .......... . . . . .♥ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .♥ .......... . . . . . . . ♥ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .♥ ......... . . . . . . . . . . .♥ . . . . . . . . .♥ ......... . . . . . . . . . . . . . .♥ . . . ♥ ......... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .♥ episch ;D ja,ich find das bild episch :DDDDDDDDDD ok.ich kann am montag aber erst um 4 oder so,weil ich bis um 3 schule hab. und was wolltest du noch sagen? 17:35, 27. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :I LOVE YOU ! 13:22, 25. Sep. 2012 (UTC) : Profil hi efeuranke, ich wollte dich fragen ob du mir sagen kannst, wie ich diese profil anzeige kriege? himbeere '*nickt* ja,bin ich XD LG 14:12, 14. Okt. 2012 (UTC)' 'LAOLAWELLE' XD ich mach schonma ne laolawelle.und du kommst heut gefälligst ma wieder in den chat XD ;) ich versuche es heute noch auf 1000 bearbeitungen zu schaffen. naja.wie gehts dir eig. so? und wann hast du ma wieder zeit? GLG 11:09, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) warum kommst du nich jezttzt ma in den chat kurz? :3 ';(/ :D' jetzt fährt klein Sprenki zum europapark :D schade,dass du nicht mitkannst ;( ''' '''ich fahr ne achterbanh für DICH mit XD hab dich meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeega doll lieb ' ' 04:10, 20. Okt. 2012 (UTC) bei mir hat sich das auch geändert *schmoll* voll mieß XD 15:09, 21. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ja,bin on ^^ übrigens süßer ava XD 16:38, 21. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ok,komm ma on XD 16:54, 21. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ZEIT-Frage Joa, also ich hätte an folgenden Tagen Zeit : diese Woche Freitag und Samstag, nächste Woche Freitag und Samstag und die Wochen danach eig. fast jeden Tag, außer ich hab halt viele Hausaufgaben :) HDGGGGGGGDL 16:53, 26. Nov. 2012 (UTC) freitag :| kannst du am freitag gaaaaaaanz zufällig? bitte kann!! :D GLG 14:30, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) *sfz* dann hock ich allein an meinem b-day rum XD naja, wann haste denn sonst zeit? 17:12, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Chat komm biiiitte mal wieder in den chat, ich vermiss dich sooooo doll ;( bitte bitte komm ☻ ☼ ☽ ☾ ♠ ♡ ♢ ♣ ♤ ♥ ♦ ♧ ♨ ♩ ✙ ✈ ✉ ✌ ✁ ✎ ✐ ❀ ✰ ❁ ❤ ❥ ❦ ❧ ➳ Ly 14:59, 6. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten<3333333 Liebe Efeu, ich wünsche dir frohe Weihnachten und viele Geschenke! PS: ich hofe, mein kleines Geschenk gefällt dir :) HDGGGGGGDL 12:47, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Re hi efeu, ja ich meine die charakterbox. wann kommst du wieder in denn chat? Gaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnzzzz liebe grüße von deinem himbeerchen @Zitat Ich weiß, welches wort es sein sollte!... glaub ich |D Wolltest du Schockocrossie/s sagen? :D Ly *W* Ja, wir müssen uns mal treffen, damit du mir das gewinngeld auszahlen kannst! *srz* |D Ne, wir müssen uns wirklich mal wieder treffen. Wann hättest du denn mal Zeit? Ly Montag Also jetzt den Montag nicht, aber den nächsten... und in was für ne Lehre denn?^^ LY haha, okay. dann treffen wir uns am montag in 8 tagen? ;D Und klar kann ich dir helfen beim malen, aber dann müssten wir uns bei dir treffen, weil ich auf den pc meiner mutter kein gimp runterladen darf... D: HDGDL mr haha, ja war guuut *-* ~ buch geschenkt bekommen *w* :D auch so wars echt lustig nur bissl spät ;) wie is deine zahnspange? glg 11:10, 28. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ja, treffen gerne XD und ich bin jetzt im chat und bin gespannt, was es gibt^^ 15:28, 12. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Efeu, nein ich habe euch nicht vergessen. Meinst du damit den Chat? Ich habe leider immer noch Probleme zu Federschweif, du darfst sie malen, da sie kein Bild enthält. LG 14:45, 20. Apr. 2013 (UTC) CA Hey, also die Bilder von Schiefzahn nimmst du z.b. Ranke als Vorbild z.B. vom Grauton her. Nicht was das Tigermuster angeht, da nimmst du besser dein eigenes. Wichtig sind verschiedene Grautöne, das Fragezeichen und das die Augen Blaugrau sind, sofern, die Augenfarbe nicht bei solchen Katzen bekannt ist. LG 15:21, 20. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Entschuldigung :( Das mein Kommentar nicht so nett rüberkam es war nicht so gemeint Ich hoffe es tröstet dich das ich niewieder ein Bild im CA bewerten werde bitte ändere dein Bild nicht es ist gut so !!! Ich hab mir Federschweif heller vorgestellt es war mein Fehler nicht deiner tut mir leid das ich so dumm bin :(((( p.q [http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Flecko_X3 F''l'e''''c'k'i''''i'i'']Meow WAS IST DENN? 13:23, 26. Apr. 2013 (UTC) du hast noch nicht bei spinnenpfote geändert geschrieben. 14:00, 26. Apr. 2013 (UTC) haha, claro, für dich doch immer :* XDDD 16:26, 29. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Denkst du an howrse? :o 20:43, 26. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Sorry sry wegen dem kikken Lg Eichornstern der Bööööse (Diskussion) 09:33, 30. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey Efeu, ist doch nicht schlimm :) Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass du gerade was anderes machst. Gruß 18:09, 22. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Character Art Hallo Efeuranke, da wir bestrebt sind das Character Art aktuell zu halten, möchte ich dich anschreiben und anfragen, ob du noch Lust hast daran teilzunehmen. Dazu müsstest du folgende CAs fertig stellen: Bleifuß, Federschweif und Spinnenfuß. Solltest du keine Zeit haben, kannst du die CAs abgeben. Solltest du dich jedoch binnen eines Monats bei mir melden, werden die CAs frei gegeben. LG 08:16, 6. Okt. 2015 (UTC)